


Ereri Drabble Compilation

by secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Swap, Bottom Eren Yeager, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent Eren Yeager, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Sex Pollen, Smut, Strip Tease, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: A collection of ereri drabbles from my tumblr. Ratings and warnings will vary from chapter to chapter, read the notes.





	1. Strip Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi forgets Eren's birthday and gives him a strip tease. Modern AU, mature.

Levi made his way into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer. He popped the cap, tossing it into the recycling bin in the corner and took a long, refreshing sip.

He’d just gotten off work and was about to have a seat and relax when the calendar on the wall caught his eye, particularly the big red circle scribbled on the 30th box. March 30th. Was that today? That  _was_ today. It was Eren’s birthday.  _Shit._

Levi had completely forgotten to get his new boyfriend something. What did you get someone you’ve only been dating a few months anyway? What did Eren like?

He liked video games. Levi didn’t have time to make it to the store to get him anything, and he wasn’t sure what games he already had or even the console he used. 

He liked music, but an iTunes gift card would be pointless since the kid just downloaded most of his music illegally.

What else did he like? Levi racked his brain, rubbing at the back of his neck as the bright red ink on the calendar taunted him.

 _He liked Levi._  For whatever reason, the cute brunet  _really_  liked Levi. If he had to guess, his ass or maybe the six pack under his shirt was one of the reasons.

An idea popped into his head and he groaned internally, pulling his phone from his back pocket. Eren had texted him over lunch, and Levi hadn’t even wished him a happy birthday. He felt like an asshole.

It was only Thursday, however, so if he was lucky, Eren’s friends would have his party planned for the weekend and maybe he could have the brunet to himself for the night.

 _“Are you busy tonight?”_  He asked via text.

A few seconds later, Eren replied,  _“Not really, why what’s up?”_

_“Do you want to come over? I’ve got something for you here.”_

Ugh, he sounded like a creep.

_“Oooh! I hope it’s something sexy, I’ll be right over!”_

Levi chuckled at Eren’s enthusiasm before pocketing his phone again. He had about a half hour to get things set up.

Eren knocked on the front door, bouncing from foot to foot to keep warm in the chilly evening air as he waited. He heard the older man call for him to come in, so he turned the handle and stepped inside.

He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up, toeing off his shoes before tentatively calling out for his boyfriend.

“In here,” He heard Levi say from the living room. Eren walked in to see Levi standing by the entertainment unit, scrolling through his phone, still dressed for work in his suit. There was a dining room chair in the middle of the room that Eren eyed with confusion.

“Sit.”

Levi’s tone left no room for questions so Eren obediently took a seat in the chair. Led Zeppelin began streaming from the sound system, Robert Plant moaning out “Oh, I can’t quit you, babe…”

Eren’s brows shot up as he watched Levi gently roll his head back, the tension in the man’s shoulders visibly loosening, his hips beginning to rock along with the slow rat a tat of the drums.

He sat up straighter as the man turned to face him, the slow, sensual wailing of guitar sending a chill up his spine. Or maybe it was the look in Levi’s eyes.

The suit jacket went first, sliding off Levi’s shoulders before being tossed onto the couch. Eren’s eyes lowered to where the man’s hands began tugging his tie loose, slipping it off and then then dropping it to the floor. The man stared him down with that cool, heavy-lidded gaze but Eren felt hot all over.

He had only just popped the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt and Eren was already licking his lips in anticipation, hypnotized by the rhythmic movements of Levi’s hips.

The belt went next, the strap of leather pulled free from the loops of his dress pants to join his tie on the floor. How Levi made such simple actions look so sensual and graceful, Eren had no clue, but he was captivated with every movement.

Levi took a few steps closer to him and Eren subconsciously sat back against the chair, the man’s intense presence making him seem much larger than he was. 

He began opening the buttons of his dress shirt, starting at the top and working his way down. Eren wanted to put his mouth on every inch of smooth skin that was exposed and he swallowed hard, hands gripping the edges of the seat to keep from reaching out.

Once the last button was undone and the shirt hung loosely around him, Levi grabbed the back of the chair and stepped around Eren’s thighs, bringing his firm chest only inches from Eren’s face and he tilted his head back to hide a smirk at the desperate look in the boy’s eyes.

Eren’s gaze was drawn down to Levi’s abs, enthralled with the way they tensed and rippled with each undulation of the man’s hips. Without thinking, he reached up and managed to pop the button of Levi’s slacks before his hand was smacked away.

“Don’t you know the first rule of a striptease is ‘no touching?’” Levi asked, pinching Eren’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look up.

Eren gave him a dopey smile, cheeks flushed. “I dunno, this is my first one.”

Levi couldn’t help the fond smirk that appeared on his face. He dragged his thumb across Eren’s lower lip and the boy sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it lewdly. With a hiss, Levi pulled it away, dragging the wet digit down the front of the boy’s throat before picking up where he left off.

“Just for that, no touching me,  _or yourself_.”

Eren groaned.

Levi’s shirt was removed next, sliding off toned shoulders and arms, puddling at Eren’s feet, where the boy’s toes curled into the carpet at the sight of his half-naked boyfriend. 

Levi settled into his lap, grinding down against Eren’s hips, feeling the very obvious arousal pressing against the seam of his pants. With both hands gripping the back of the chair, he tucked his face into the crook of Eren’s neck, inhaling his clean scent and humming in approval.

“Happy birthday,” He said in a low, husky tone that made the hair’s on the back of Eren’s neck stand up.

“Can I touch you now?” Eren asked with a shaky laugh.

“The song isn’t over yet,” Levi said, pressing a kiss just below Eren’s ear and then slipping gracefully out of his lap.

Eren watched as the man turned and removed his pants at an achingly slow pace, his knuckles going white as he gripped the sides of the chair tighter. Fitted black boxer briefs hugged Levi’s ass, and Eren’s eyes followed it as it swayed teasingly back and forth.  
  
He had known that Levi had forgotten his birthday after their chat at lunch and was planning to give him shit at some point. If the man thought he was off the hook because of this impromptu striptease… he was absolutely right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	2. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi swap bodies. Canonverse, mature.

Eren woke up feeling groggy as hell, as if he’d only gotten a few hours sleep. He groaned, rubbing at his eyes before opening them and quickly realizing that he wasn’t laying down at all, but sitting in a chair. At a desk. Captain Levi’s desk to be exact.

 _‘If the Captain finds me here, I’ll be in so much trouble!’_ Was his first thought.

He made to stand and found that his body felt strange. He felt heavier, not as flexible, but also stronger, like there was some powerful energy hidden deep within him, waiting to be unleashed.

The ground also seemed closer somehow.

He pinched his arm to make sure he wasn’t just having a strange dream and frowned at the crisp, white button-down he was wearing. He didn’t even own a shirt like this. What was going on here? Was he the target of some elaborate prank?

“What the fuck?” He asked aloud, and jumped, looking around for the source of that voice, because surely that didn’t come from him!

Captain Levi was nowhere to be found, however, so Eren slowly stepped towards the large stand-up mirror in the corner and when he caught sight of his reflection he gasped, the look of shock and fear very unbecoming on the Captain’s face.

“What the fuck?!” He repeated, his deep voice sounding strained with desperation. The eyes, the nose, the hair. It was all Levi.  _He was Levi._

This was a dream come true, he realized, feeling less anxious and more pleased by the second. He turned this way and that, admiring himself, and then leaned forward, prodding at the bags under his eyes. Wow, this close up, Levi  _did_ look much older.

He flexed and made an angry face and scared himself a little, stumbling back slightly. Deciding he needed a better look at the Captain’s muscles, he removed the shirt, dropping it to the floor before turning back to the mirror.

Levi’s body was somehow petite and heavily-muscled at the same time. Eren flexed again, awed by the bulge of his biceps and the swell of his chest. He poked at one pec, and then the other, finding them both hard as rock.

 “I bet I could pick up that whole shelf,” He murmured, eyeing said shelf thoughtfully, still mindlessly running his hands over his torso.

He ran a thumb over a small pink nipple and his breath hitched. He did it again to the other one and it sent a similar spark of pleasure down his spine.  _Wow, Levi’s nipples are sensitive_. He stored that knowledge away for later, continuing to pinch them between his thumbs and forefingers. 

It wasn’t long before he felt that telltale throb between his legs and he looked at himself in the mirror with wide-eyes, his gaze lowering to the steadily growing bulge in the front of the Captain’s pristine white pants.

The straps, belt and skirt were already removed. It would only take a flick of his fingers to pop the buttons and take a quick peek. He just wanted to look. He showered with the other guys and saw their junk all the time. What was the harm in just looking?

Within seconds, the pants were open, revealing the tented underwear beneath. His brows shot up and he swallowed hard at the size of it, already evident as it strained against the white cotton fabric.

Eren tentatively pulled the underwear down, just until the Captain’s cock sprang free. It was a nice looking one. Not scarily big like Bert’s or crooked like Reiner’s. It was thicker than his own and almost as long and the thought of having it inside him only made it harder.

As expected, the Captain kept the hair at the base neatly trimmed and Eren itched to run his fingers over it. What was the harm in just a little touch?

He slid his hand over the short, coarse hairs, slipping underneath and cupping the sac. He thumbed at it lightly, his mouth dropping open in a low moan. Oh god, that sound. Is that how Levi sounded when he…?

As if acting on their own accord, his fingers wrapped around the base, feeling the girth and weight of it. Who would have thought someone so small could be packing something so big? Well, Eren knew height had nothing to do with dick size, if Horse-face was anything to go by.

He gave the length of it one good stroke before the door slammed open and he yelped in surprised, turning to see himself standing in the doorway, or at least, his body.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” The occupant of his body demanded, looking disgusted. “You wake up in my body and that’s the first thing you do?”

Oh, that was definitely Captain Levi. Only the Captain could make Eren shrink in shame with only a few words, with or without his deep, cutting voice.

“I just wanted to look,” He tried, the excuse sounding pathetic in Levi’s manly tone.

“Well, put it away! Something really fucked up is going on here and I’m willing to bet Four-eyes is behind it. We need to find them right now.”

Eren tried to tuck the erection back inside his underwear and hissed uncomfortably.

“Can’t I just, like, finish?” He asked lamely, and the look Levi gave him with his own face was unnerving as hell, so he bit back a groan and made himself presentable again, slowly but surely.

Once he was dressed, they headed for Hanji’s office together. Halfway, something struck Eren and he turned to Levi, finding it strange to have to look up at him instead of down.

“Wait,” He began, a confused look on his face. “Wake up call is at 6. It’s already passed 7. What took you so long to come find me?”

Eren watched as his cheeks turned bright red and Levi cleared his throat, avoiding his eyes as he said, a little too quickly, “I had to wait for Petra to unlock the door.”

When Levi was in his own body, there was never any telling what he was thinking, but in Eren’s, he had no control over the way his face flushed all the way down to his neck. 

Eren gasped as the realization hit him.

“You did the exact same thing,  _didn’t you?!_ ” He accused, stopping in tracks and pointing a well-manicured finger.

Levi stopped as well, glancing nervously from side to side, making sure no one was looking or listening in before facing Eren.

“You woke up with it, alright! It wouldn’t go away and it was uncomfortable,” He defended in harsh whisper. “At least I didn’t stand in front of a mirror and give myself a striptease.”

Eren looked smug. “I don’t even have a mirror. I bet if I did, you would’ve.”

He watched his own face flush even darker and and felt giddy at thought of Levi touching him, but also disappointed that he hadn’t been there to experience it.

They began walking again and Eren chewed his lip thoughtfully. 

“So, now you know how to touch me, but I never got the chance to do the same with you.”

Levi was silent, but Eren could see he was trying to work out where he was going with this. He never realized how expressive his eyes were.

“When Hanji changes us back, will you give me another shot at it?”

Levi spared Eren a glance, brows furrowed as he simply shook his head in annoyance, but as he turned back, Eren caught the hint of a smirk on his mouth and he grinned triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	3. Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes Levi up for a morning quickie. Explicit.

Levi felt something warm and wet on both his neck and his thigh. Blinking his eyes open, he looked down to find Eren naked in his lap, grinding against his leg and kissing his way down Levi’s chest. **  
**

“Eren?” He croaked sleepily, rubbing a hand over his face. “What time is it?”

The brunet lifted his head and to meet Levi’s tired gaze with a lusty one of his own, licking at his plump bottom lip. That action was almost enough to make Levi stir to full consciousness.

“It’s about 6:30,” He replied in a whisper, dipping his head back down to lap at Levi’s belly button. Levi’s stomach tensed of it’s own accord and he groaned in both pleasure and annoyance.

“Why so early? It’s Saturday.” His voice was as close to whiny as Levi could get.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Eren mumbled against his hip. “I’m so fucking horny, though. I couldn’t sleep anymore.”

“I’ll fuck you later, go back to sleep,” Levi sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes. This is what he got for marrying someone ten years younger. His husband was insatiable.

Two hands came up to firmly grasp his hips and he moaned weakly as Eren’s mouth enveloped his half-hard cock. The brunet sucked, licked and stroked it until it was fully erect, and then deep-throated him for good measure. Levi groaned and peeked down at him from under his arm. 

Eren met his eyes as he pulled off with a soft  _pop._ “You don’t have to do anything, just lay back and let me do all the work.”

Levi supposed he could agree with that.

Invested enough now to at least stay awake, he dropped his arm back down, watching as Eren hovered over him, a hand hidden behind him, fingers delving deep inside and stretching his hole to be able to accommodate Levi’s cock. The older man’s hands moved on their own, sliding up Eren’s thighs, rubbing at the tense muscles.

The younger man moaned wantonly, as he fucked himself on his fingers, his cheeks, chest and cock flushed with need. It was quite the view and if Levi hadn’t been hard before, he certainly would be just from looking. 

Before he had a chance to touch the man further, Eren was lining Levi’s cock up with his entrance and sinking down on it, a blissful whine pulled from his throat at the satisfying stretch.

“Oh, fuck yes,” He groaned, leaning back and resting his hands on Levi’s thighs for balance before he began rocking back and forth, up and down, too desperate to take it slow. Levi tossed his own head back into the pillow, hissing at the tight, slick heat that repeatedly stroked him from base to tip.

He held onto the sheets, letting Eren set the pace and do all the work as he said he would. It was too much for his sleepy mind and body to handle and soon he was panting heavily, feeling that familiar tightness coil within him and desperately trying to hold it back.

He opened his eyes to see Eren bouncing and grinding against his lap, a hand fisting his cock and a look of pure bliss on his face. The brunet looked down at him with heavy-lidded teal eyes and a smirk, his teeth sinking into his lower lip and that was all it took to send Levi over the edge.

“Fuck!” He hissed, his body tensing and arching off the bed as he came, and Eren moaned at every throb and pulse inside him. A few more downward thrusts and he was coming as well, whimpering as his hips jutted forward and splashes of white landed on Levi’s stomach.

He rocked them gently through the aftershocks, taking a moment to catch his breath before sliding off the older man’s lap and sauntering into the bathroom to retrieve a damp cloth to clean their mess.

“What kind of tea do you want?” Eren asked the older man once he’d finished wiping up the evidence of their morning tryst and pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

Levi rolled over, naked and sated, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders.

“Earl grey,” He mumbled.

Eren gave him a fond smile and a quick kiss on the forehead. With his heart fluttering in his chest, Levi watched him leave the room before closing his eyes in hopes of getting at least a few more minutes of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	4. Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds a strange flower in the woods. Eren/Levi, canonverse, explicit, DUB-CON warning

Eren had only snuck away from the camp for a moment to relieve himself, his bladder nearly bursting after being stuck on a horse all day. He’d done his business and made to head back when a flash of purple among the greens and browns caught his eye. It was a flower, like none he’d ever seen before, growing in an empty patch of earth.

He crouched down for a better look. It was very pretty, the petals almost glittering in what little sunlight filtered through the canopy of trees. His fingers itched to pick it, but what for? Maybe Petra would like it, he thought.

Finding that to be a good enough excuse, he grabbed ahold of the stem and pulled. It was tougher than he expected and he grit his teeth, yanking at it with both hands, feet digging into the ground until the plant finally came out of the dirt by its root.

He fell onto his backside, the flower jostling in his hands and releasing a generous sprinkle of pollen into his face.

Sneezing twice and rubbing at his nose with the back of one hand, he twirled the flower around in between the fingers, feeling dazed and fascinated by the way the petals caught the light and sparkled.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention and he turned his head to see Captain Levi heading towards him. Scrambling to his feet, he gave the older man a salute and Levi disparagingly eyed the plant still clutched in his hand.

“While everyone else is being productive, you’re out here picking flowers?” He asked, unimpressed.

Eren’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He’d only picked it because it was so unusual, not because he wanted to slack off. Feeling the need to defend himself, he closed the gap between them, holding out the flower for the Captain to see.

“I’m sorry, sir. It’s just, look at the—”

Suddenly, he became dizzy and stumbled. He would’ve fallen if Levi hadn’t reacted so quickly, catching the boy in his arms. The flower was inadvertently shoved into his face and he turned his head away, scrunching his nose in disgust. For all he knew some animal could have pissed on it, or worse, it could be poisonous.

“What’s the matter with you?” He asked when Eren made no move to stand properly. The brunet only buried his face in Levi’s neck, inhaling his scent and humming softly.

“Mmm, you smell so good, Captain.”

“I stink like sweat,” Levi retorted, frowning as the boy pressed tightly against him, arms coming to wrap around his waist.

A hot, wet tongue traced his jugular, sending a jolt of something (panic or lust, he wasn’t quite sure) down his spine. He grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair, forcefully pulling his head back until the shifter yelped in pain and his legs gave out under him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Levi demanded, releasing his hold on the boy’s hair at the sight of his pained expression, but Eren didn’t answer. Instead he mumbled about how hot he was, throwing his jacket to the ground, his shirt following suit.

“What’s the matter with you?” Levi asked, bewildered with the boy’s actions.

Still kneeling in the dirt, Eren rubbed at the prominent tent in his pants, looking up at his Captain with heavy-lidded eyes, pupils blown wide. He reached up to grope the older man as well and Levi dodged his grabby hands, backing away several steps until he was pressed against the trunk of a large tree.

Eren followed him, crawling on his hands and knees, whining something along the lines of  _“Captain, let me taste you,”_  and Levi blinked hard several times as a wave of dizziness washed over him, his hands gripping at the tree behind him for support.

He suddenly felt warm, tingly, and sensitive all over, his cock rapidly twitching to life. His cravat felt uncomfortably tight and he reached up to loosen it, sighing as the air soothed the heated flesh of his neck. 

Taken by surprise, he let out a choked moan, looking down to find Eren rubbing and mouthing desperately at him through his pants.

His hand pressed against the scout’s forehead with the intention of pushing him back, but instead, his fingers slid into the soft brown hair, gripping it tight and pulling him closer, all logical thinking wiped from his brain, replaced with needy lust.

He knew this was horribly wrong, but couldn’t find a shred of discipline in himself to stop it from happening. Eren moaned as he shamelessly rutted against his Captain’s boot, unlacing both of their pants to release their achingly stiff cocks, sliding Levi’s as far down his thighs as the belts would allow.

The boy’s hips continued to move, grinding down against Levi’s boot and smearing precum over the pristine leather. Levi didn’t care, too mesmerized as the brunet licked a thick stripe along the underside of his dick, lapping up the fluid dripping from it’s tip, glassy teal eyes staring up at him all the while. 

The fingers of his one hand dug painfully into the bark of the tree, while the other remained clenched in the boy’s hair.

Eren’s lips wrapped around him and he began bobbing his head, swallowing the Captain’s entire length down his throat, gagging occasionally, but unbothered by it. If anything, he seemed to grow even more aroused, raking his nails against his own chest, fingers pinching his nipples. 

Levi groaned at the sight, his thighs trembling as he watched the scout take him down to the base again, the wet, pink tongue pressing against his sac.

Eren pulled off with a gasp, his eyes watering as he fisted his own cock, squeezing the length and collecting the precum that pooled at the head. He then slid his slicked fingers under Levi’s balls and between his cheeks, firmly rubbing them along the perineum, sliding up to tease the puckered entrance and then pushing inside one at a time.

Levi cried out, cracking his head against the trunk of the tree and hissing through his teeth as the boy resumed sucking him off, his surprisingly skilled fingers fucking in and out of his Captain.

A jumble of curses fell from Levi’s lips as his climax rapidly approached with every stroke against his prostate. He was being too loud, he knew, but he couldn’t help himself, couldn’t bring himself to care if the others back at camp heard. Eren was all but sobbing around his cock, still eagerly grinding down against his boot, free hand still roughly toying with his own nipples.

Levi’s orgasm hit him hard, his breath caught in his throat as he tumbled abruptly over the edge, released in a long, strangled moan, his seed spilling into the scout’s willing mouth.

Eren followed the moment the burst of warm fluid hit his tongue, a high pitched whine leaving his throat, his hips twitching violently as he released several spurts of come onto the older man’s boot.

He shook and whimpered softly as he continued to gently suck at Levi’s softening member, eyes closed as if he were savouring a treat until the Captain finally pushed him away, the older man regaining his wits quicker than Eren.

“Clean that up,” Levi demanded, struggling to keep his voice even as tucked himself back into his pants, frowning down at the boy who simply blinked up at him as his own sense slowly returned.

“Captain, I—I’m so sorry… I don’t know what happened,” Eren said shakily, eyes wide as he shyly adjusted himself. He grabbed his shirt from the ground and used it to clean off the Captain’s boot as best as he could.

Levi grimaced at the streaks of come still visible against the shiny leather. He sighed, knowing he had been just as out of control as the scout, had done nothing to stop it, and was therefore just as guilty. He held out his hand for the boy to take, helping him to his feet.

“Yeah, yeah. You can make it up to me by shining my boots when we get back to camp. Let’s go,” He told the scout. Eren nodded weakly and they headed back together, the strange purple flower forgotten in the dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	5. After Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren/Levi, pure fluff, canonverse

Levi carefully bandaged Eren’s torn up hands, winding the strips of fabric snugly over the freshly cleaned wounds. He let out an exasperated sigh as he looked down at the unconscious titan shifter lying on the bed, his grey eyes roaming over the youthful face, taking in the sheen of sweat on the boy’s furrowed brow. 

The marks around his eyes were still present, fading much slower than usual, just as his other wounds were taking their time healing.

“You’re an idiot,” Levi muttered, still holding onto Eren’s hand, his thumb rubbing gently over the gauze-wrapped knuckles.

Hanji was an idiot too, for pushing the boy so hard and not heeding the warning signs that he was burning out, and Levi was going to give them a piece of his mind later, but Eren was an idiot for not knowing his own limits.

He’d transformed several times during training this morning, his titan becoming smaller and more malformed with each attempt. Watching from the sidelines, Levi had wanted to call it quits for the day but Eren insisted he could keep going, not wanting to disappoint the Squad Leader or his Captain.

Then, on his last try, he chomped down on the fleshy bit of his thumb and nothing happened. Looking baffled, he tried again, and then again, switching to his other hand and trying some more. Blood oozed from the bite marks and he only stopped when Levi finally called out for him to do so.

Eren stood there, lips and hands bloody, looking dumbfounded and then saddened when he saw Levi approaching, clearly expecting a scolding, though Levi’s only intention was to make sure he was alright. The shorter man noticed grimly that the shifter was swaying on his feet.

“I don’t feel very good…” Eren barely managed to say before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground. 

Biting back a growl of frustration, Levi jogged the remaining distance between them and stopped to kneel down beside the shifter’s body.  Pulling the boy into his lap, he tapped his cheek a few times, earning no response.

“How is he?” Hanji asked as they approached, clipboard in hand, still scribbling down notes.

“He’s out,” Levi replied grimly, sliding his other arm behind Eren’s knees and standing, turning to carry him inside while ignoring Hanji’s curious gaze.

The trek back to HQ was a fair distance and he passed a few soldiers here and there, though no one bothered to look twice at the unconscious titan shifter in his arms.

Levi could only hope he’d make it to his room before Mikasa appeared. The girl meant well but her overbearing concern for Eren was exhausting to deal with and he didn’t want to be nagged and hounded with questions as to why her beloved friend was injured.

He managed to make it to his quarters undisturbed and then laid Eren down on his bed, the boy’s hands dripping blood onto the pristine sheets. Levi eyed the stains with disgust before turning to retrieve the first aid materials he kept on hand in the a nearby chest.  
  
Now, here he sat, chair pulled up beside the bed with Eren’s hand clasped between his own, outwardly looking patient, while inwardly not, waiting for the boy to wake up. He should really have something brought up for him to eat and drink when he came to, but he didn’t want to leave his side just yet.

Instead, he chose to study his face; from the heavy set of his brows, to the gentle curve of his nose, the pout of his lips and then along the sharp cut of his jawline. 

Eren could be attractive when he wasn’t yelling his head off, Levi thought, recalling the deranged looking boy with wide, unblinking green eyes that he’d first met. He supposed that even then he’d been handsome, if one could see past all the rage and blood lust.

Levi caught the twitch of discomfort on the boy’s face and reached up to brush a few strands of brown hair from his damp forehead. Sure enough, the skin was hot to touch and he grimaced. This had happened before when Eren had completely exhausted himself, his weakened body struggling to heal itself and developing symptoms of illness.

Knowing there was no other option than to ride it out, Levi grabbed a fresh cloth from the side table, wetting it in the bowl of water and squeezing out the excess before laying it across the boy’s forehead, in the hopes that it would give him some relief.

The crease between Eren’s brows only deepened and he twitched slightly, giving a small, pained whine. The sound was so pitiful that Levi raised the boy’s hand to his mouth, pressing his lips to the back of it without thinking.  
  
He held it there for a moment, even after realizing what he’d done, stunned by his own show of affection. Gently, he lowered the boy’s hand back down to the bed but didn’t release it. He knew he should let go, should leave the bedside and go to his desk to fill out some overdue paperwork, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

How would he explain himself if Eren were to wake up and find him holding his hand?

At that thought, Levi sighed, finally unfurling his fingers from around the scout’s bandaged hand and sat back, fists clenched in his lap as the desire to touch him was overwhelming.

“I worry about you too much,” He muttered more to himself than Eren. “This isn’t what I signed up for when I agreed to this position. I never anticipated caring for you like this.”

The words escaped his mouth before he had a chance to stop them and his shoulders tensed. The room was quiet aside from Eren’s gentle breathing and Levi watched the rise and fall of his chest for a few moments, ensuring he was still unconscious before continuing.

“The job description was simple: watch over you and take you down if you became a danger to anyone,” He paused, breathing harshly through his nose in bitter amusement, “but the only one you’re a danger to is yourself. Now look at me, carrying you around and nursing you back to health… holding your damn hand and kissing your wounds.”

Levi leaned forward again, resting his elbows on his knees and dropping his head into his hands.

“I’m being ridiculous,” He groused. “And it’s all your damn fault; you and your big eyes and your stupid grin. How am I supposed to be able to kill you if you’re always looking at me like the sun shines out of my ass?”

There was a muffled snort from the bed and Levi lifted his head to see Eren laying there with his eyes still closed, lips pressed tightly together, his frame shaking with repressed laughter. Levi scowled.

“How long have you been awake?” He demanded and Eren finally cracked open an eye to look at the older man.

“Since you kissed my hand,” The shifter admitted, breaking into a cheeky grin. “I thought I dreamt it at first.”

Levi felt his face heat up. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t know what to say,” Eren replied sheepishly. “So I just pretended to still be asleep. Then you kept talking and saying all that stuff about…”

“Yeah, I know what I said,” Levi snapped, cutting the boy off, slumping back in the chair. 

“I do look at you like the sun shines out of your ass, don’t I?” Eren asked, sounding amused and Levi gave him a stern look. “But sometimes, you look at me too. Not exactly the same way, but differently than you look at others. Your eyes are softer when you look at me.”

“That’s all in your head,” Levi muttered, looking away to stare out the window at nothing in particular.

Eren’s grin didn’t falter. “So, the kiss  _was_  in my head? What about the part where you said you care about me?”

A muscle twitched in Levi’s jaw. “You’re pushing your luck, you little shit. If you weren’t already injured, I’d kick your ass.”

When he finally glanced back at him, Eren’s smug grin had softened and he was looking at Levi in that way that made the older man’s heart flutter against his ribcage.

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about,” He said, gesturing vaguely at the boy’s face. “Stop that.”

“Can’t help it,” Eren answered, blinking slowly, his smile unwavering. “You don’t like to show it, but you’ve got a big heart, Captain. I’m just really glad there’s a spot in it for me, that’s all.”

Said heart clenched in the older man’s chest at his words, and Levi knew it wholly belonged to the green eyed boy. He wouldn’t say that out loud, though. He’d already said enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	6. Hangover

Levi prided himself on his composure. After all, he’d been around the block many times and was not easily shaken or riled up. He disliked unnecessary drama and preferred to take on each of life’s challenges logically and sensibly. His rationality was one of his best traits, in his opinion.

However, all of that went out the window when he was hungover. Eren would never have believed it if he hadn’t seen the theatrics with his own two eyes.

“I’m dying,” Levi told him one Saturday morning after a night of heavy drinking. It had been Erwin’s birthday and both Eren and Levi may have overindulged on the free drinks.

Levi was curled up in ball under the blankets when Eren rolled over and rested his chin on the man’s shoulder. He had a bit of a headache but a glass of water or two and some breakfast would fix him up.

“Oh, please. You’re not dying, Levi.”

“Feels like it. Put me out of my misery, smother me with your pillow or something,” Levi whimpered, pulling the blanket over his head.

Eren rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s get up and have something to eat. You’ll feel better in no time.”

Levi threw off the blankets and turned to glare at the brunet over his shoulder. “My stomach feels like it’s full of acid and you expect me to eat?” he hissed.

“Okay, for one, your stomach is supposed to be full of acid,” Eren pointed out, which only made Levi glare harder, “and two, eating something will probably help settle it. I’m gonna go make eggs. You want some?”

Levi rolled back over, making obnoxious barfing noises as he did.

“Suit yourself,” Eren laughed, shaking his head as he left the room. He came back several minutes later with a glass of water and an aspirin.

Levi sat up long enough to take the pill and sip some water before handing the glass back and flopping lifelessly onto the sheets, throwing Eren’s pillow over his face.

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you hungover,” Eren said casually, placing the water onto the nightstand for the man to drink later.

Levi peaked at him from under the pillow and for the first time Eren noticed he was looking a little paler than usual.

“We drank the same amount and I feel alright,” The brunet went on, a cheeky grin on his face, and after a thoughtful pause, he added in a mock appalled tone, “your age is showing, Levi!”

He managed to duck in time, narrowly missing the pillow that zipped by his head, but caught the second one square in the face. Clutching the pillow to his chest, Eren laughed, knowing he was a safe distance from Levi’s wrath, and the fact that he was out of pillows to throw.

“Okay, I take it back, you’re as youthful and spry as ever.” He finally said between chuckles, meeting Levi’s scowl with a smile.

Levi gave a firm nod as if to say ‘damn right’ and then looked around the bed with a pout, realizing he had nowhere to lay his aching head now. He turned the most pitiful look on Eren and the brunet cocked a brow.

“Really? You’re gonna use the puppy eyes on me? I’m the master of the puppy eyes, I’m impervious,” He muttered, but even as he said it, he gathered the other pillow off the floor and brought them back to the bed, tucking one under Levi’s head. 

He pulled the blanket back up, tucking the older man in and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“I still love you, even though you’re a grumpy old man,” he said with a smirk.

“If you don’t shut up I’ll throw up on you,” Levi grumbled.

“Well, if you do that I’ll call Hanji and get them to come over here and take care of you,” Eren threatened.

Levi’s eyes widened dramatically and Eren bit back a laugh. The look of fear was quickly smothered by a glare and with a “hmph!” the shorter man rolled over and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	7. The Stables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse Ereri fluff!

Eren couldn’t think of a better way to spend a Sunday afternoon. Sure, mucking out the stables wasn’t a particularly enjoyable activity, but the Captain was only a few stalls down and Eren would suffer through any kind of manual labour if it meant being able to listen to Levi talk softly with his horse as he groomed her.

It was quite endearing, and distracting, if Eren was honest. He was finding it hard to concentrate on cleaning properly and eventually found himself wandering (very quietly) down to the stall where the Captain stood with his horse, a brush in one hand, his other reaching into his back pocket where the mare was nudging her nose.

“No, I didn’t forget,” Eren heard the man say as he retrieved a single carrot and handed it to the horse who munched on it happily. “That’s all I managed to sneak from the kitchen today. The apples were off limits. Apparently, Braus is making a dessert.”

Eren perked up at that, but the mare seemed uninterested in conversation and began sniffing around Levi’s other pockets, searching for more snacks. Levi gave an amused snort, patting her on the nose before he began dragging the brush over her back in long, smooth strokes.

Eren placed one hand over the top of the pitchfork he was holding, propping his chin on it as he observed the Captain. His expression matched the one Levi currently wore, one of blatant fondness, though his emotions were aimed at the man, not the horse. 

Moments like this, seeing the Captain so soft and peaceful, were few and far between and Eren would keep this memory close to his heart for years to come.

“Is there something you need, Eren?”

The deep voice broke Eren from his stupor and he stumbled out of his relaxed stance, nearly dropping the pitchfork.

“Uh, no, sir. Just taking a break,” He replied, trying to appear casual when the older man turned to look at him.

“You sure? Not waiting for your turn?”

“My… turn?” Eren repeated slowly.

“Sina knows you could use a little help with your grooming habits,” Levi muttered in explanation, eyeing the top of Eren’s head pointedly. “You’ve got some hay stuck in your hair.”

Eren quickly combed his fingers through his messy hair, pulling several pieces of straw loose and his cheeks grew hot with embarrassment.

“Ah… Thanks.”

Levi simply hummed in reply, turning his attention back to the horse.

Not wanting to return to his work just yet, Eren blurted, “Do you always talk to your horse, sir?”

“Well, she’s a better conversationalist than the rest of you,” The older man answered, patting the mare’s neck appreciatively. Eren gave a short laugh, his heart thudding against his ribs as Levi sent him a smirk over his shoulder.

“Better finish up soon. If Braus is cooking, it’ll be something good, and I doubt there will be any leftovers if you’re stuck out here through dinner.”

“Ah, right,” Eren nodded, giving a quick salute before heading back to the stall where he’d left off.

He paused halfway to catch Levi’s muttering once more. 

“Charming, but quite a handful. A bit like you, isn’t he?”

Something warm bloomed in his chest and Eren grinned to himself as the horse snorted in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	8. Santa's Lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy Ereri drabble filled with stupid Christmas innuendos.

Levi really wasn’t the best candidate to play Santa. He was short, muscular and had a youthful face that could be considered attractive if he wasn’t frowning all the damn time. But when the usual mall Santa called in sick at the last minute, Hanji was desperate. They couldn’t just let anyone play Santa, after all. Eren offered to fill in, but they assured him that he and Armin were needed for elf duty.

Levi was walking past their North Pole set up, having just finished his shift at the electronics store, when Hanji spotted him, shouting his name and waving him down. Eren didn’t miss the wary look on the man’s face or the way he hesitated before making his way over.

He busied himself on the computer they used for printing photos, occasionally sneaking glances to where Hanji and Levi stood, eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Come on, Levi, it’s an emergency. Just one afternoon. You’ll get paid!”

“I have plans.”

“What, like dusting your houseplants?”

Levi took a long drink of his smoothie, leveling his friend with a glare. Eren jolted when those eyes flicked over to him, long enough to drag over his body and make him self-conscious of the stupid striped tights and pointy green shoes he was wearing.

“Fine, give me the shitty suit,” Levi snapped, holding out an impatient hand to Hanji.

Hanji gave a delighted whoop and practically shoved the costume into his arms. Eren waited for Levi to leave before coming up beside them and saying, “You couldn’t have picked a less jolly person to play Santa.”

Hanji laughed. “Ah, it’ll be fine. The beard will hide most of his angry mug anyway.”

Levi returned clad in head to toe red, the sleeves of the coat a little too long on his arms, the belt tightened to the very last notch. Eren clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter at the sight. He’d never seen Levi in anything besides his work polo and dress pants. It was endearing to say the least.

Armin appeared at his side, a knowing smirk on his face. He, Hanji and Eren worked together at the video game store across from the electronics store, and Eren’s hopeless pining for the shorter man had not gone unnoticed. Whenever Levi came in to buy a new game, or to talk with Hanji on his breaks, Eren became a swooning mess. Armin teased him about it often, so Eren knew what was coming before he even opened his mouth.

“Are you going to ask Santa if you can sit on his lap?”

Even if he’d been expecting a crude comment, Eren still gave his friend a scandalized look and a playful shove. Armin snickered.

“If you do, maybe he’ll show you his North Pole.”

“Armin,” Eren hissed, checking to make sure Levi hadn’t overheard. The shorter man was busy arguing with Hanji about the beard being too scratchy. God, he was cute. Eren sighed, deciding to play along. “I wouldn’t mind being on his naughty list, though,” He said in a hushed tone.

Armin laughed, clapping Eren on the back. “Okay, we’ve got kids starting to line up here. Time to put on the sweet, respectable elf act.”

Levi sat down on the tall red throne and Hanji flipped the sign hanging off a big plastic candy cane, letting everyone know that Santa was in. Armin handed out forms to the parents while Eren worked the camera, taking pictures of the smiling kids sitting on Santa’s knee, and a few terrified, sobbing ones as well.

Levi was surprisingly good with children, and that was all Eren needed, yet another reason to crush a little harder on the man. He listened patiently to their long, rambling wish lists, promised that he and his elves would do their best to bring them something nice, and didn’t become tense or annoyed when dealing with crying babies.

One little boy climbed into his lap and looked him up and down, boldly patting his stomach. “You lost weight, Santa! Last year you were a lot fatter.”

Levi hummed. “Santa’s been cutting down on the milk and cookies.”

“You look shorter too.”

Levi’s eye twitched and Eren sniggered from behind the camera.

“Or maybe you just got taller,” Levi muttered.

The kid pondered this for a moment and then shrugged, pulling a crumpled list from his pocket and reading out his desired gifts.

Nearing the end of the shift, when the lineup dwindled down to nothing, two young women showed up to have a picture taken with the “cute Santa.” Eren resisted the urge to roll his eyes, jealousy bubbling up in his gut.

They each sat on one knee, tilting their heads toward Levi’s and one of them even had the gall to place a hand on his chest. She missed the unimpressed look in his eyes as she giggled to her friend, “Wow, this Santa works out!”

Eren snapped the picture and the girls stood, thanking Levi before heading over to pick up their photo from Hanji. Armin blocked off the path to Santa’s chair with the velvet rope and flipped the sign to let people know they were closed for the evening. Just as Eren was about to start packing up the camera, Levi pulled the beard down from his face and said, “Hey, Eren.”

Eren looked up, surprised. His mouth went dry as it usually did when Levi spoke to him, but he managed to reply with a “yeah?”

“You want a picture too?”

Eren gave a nervous chuckle, reaching up to adjust his pointy elf hat. “I, uh, well, I mean—”

Armin suddenly appeared as if summoned, giving Eren a shove toward the chair. “Ask Santa to stuff your stocking!” He whispered a little too loudly. Eren stumbled, giving his friend a glare over his shoulder before looking back at Levi, who patted his leg invitingly. He was sure his face must be as red as Levi’s suit after that gesture.

“Come on, if they can do it, so can you,” the shorter man said, nodding his head toward the girls who were leaving with their freshly printed photos.

Eren mustered all his courage and sat down on the very edge of Levi’s knee, gently, not wanting to crush the smaller man—even though he suspected he weighed less than Levi anyway. He gave a yelp when a hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him back until he was seated almost completely in Levi’s lap.

“Don’t be shy,” Levi said, uselessly, because Eren was still stiff as a board, his wide eyes meeting Armin’s smirking face from across the way.

“Smile, Eren,” the blond said teasingly.

Eren gave a shaky grin that probably looked more like a grimace, but Armin took the picture, gave a thumbs up and began packing up the equipment. Eren moved to get up and help him, but Levi’s hand remained firmly on his waist.

“So, why an elf?”

“Huh?” Eren looked down at Levi, confused by the question.

“Why are you dressed like an elf when you should clearly be the angel sitting at the top of the tree?”

The line was so cheesy, Eren couldn’t hold back a startled laugh, bringing up a hand to cover his mouth. He could see Armin’s shoulders shaking slightly, indicating that he’d overheard but Levi didn’t seem to notice or care, looking pleased with his reaction if his smile was anything to go by.

“In all seriousness,” He went on, once Eren’s giggling died down, “those tights are really doing it for me. Do you have any plans tonight?”

“Why don’t you take him back to Santa’s workshop so the two of you can have a not-so-silent night?” Hanji piped up, coming over to hand Eren his newly printed picture. Armin cackled in the background while Eren felt his entire body go hot.

“Hanji,” Levi groaned, giving them a look that plainly said ‘can you not?’ Hanji wiggled their eyebrows, innocently rocking back on their heels before going to help Armin.

“Anyway,” Levi continued, turning his attention back to Eren. “I was going to ask if you’d like to have dinner with me.”

“Yes,” Eren replied without a second thought. Levi smiled again and Eren thought he might melt right off his lap. Unable to hold the man’s gaze any longer, he looked down at the picture in his hands. Just as he’d thought, his grin was a little tense, but Levi looked relaxed, a small smile on his mouth, his hand on Eren’s waist. Eren resisted the urge to hug the photo to his chest and swoon.

“You’re the best Santa that we’ve ever had,” He blurted, and Levi raised his brows questioningly. Eren continued before he lost his nerve, “B-because you’ve given me exactly what I wanted for Christmas.”

Levi looked perplexed. “Which was… a shitty photograph?”

Eren shook his head, groaning internally, wishing he’d just kept his mouth shut. “A date with you!” He clarified, feeling his cheeks flush again.

There was a stretch of silence between them and Eren regretted being so honest until Levi’s face broke into a soft smile.

“That might have been worse than my tree-topper line,” He chuckled.

Eren’s shoulders sagged in relief and he laughed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	9. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ereri, canonverse, fluff

It had taken more than a year, but Eren had finally gained the trust and confidence of his superiors, so that he was allowed to go off on his own during their monthly trip to the market.

When he’d first joined the Survey Corps, there had always been someone keeping an eye on him, walking just a few steps behind to make sure he didn’t do something stupid like suddenly turn into a titan, or get kidnapped yet again. Now, they simply waved him off and told him to meet them at a designated location when it was time to return to headquarters.

Which was good, because he needed his next purchase to remain a secret.

While most of his comrades spent their paychecks on food and drink during these trips, Eren had been saving up his meager wages for something special. It was almost Christmas and there was a very important person he needed to buy a gift for. He’d spotted it a few months ago; a fancy teacup and saucer sitting in the window of a shop, made of blue and white china with gold filigree around the rim and along the handle.

Everyone else in the Corps used the standard issue tin mugs, but Captain Levi always drank out of a plain white teacup. If anyone deserved finer things in life, Eren believed it was Levi, and this new cup would be a much nicer replacement. He had known it would be expensive, and was only slightly put off as he handed over three month’s wages to the store owner in exchange for the item. The cup and saucer were wrapped in thick, brown protective paper, and Eren carefully placed them into his bag before practically skipping out of the shop, feeling pleased with himself.

He passed a few food stalls on his way to the tavern where his friends were waiting and his mouth watered at the sweet and savoury smells wafting by his nose. If only he’d had just a few coins left, he thought, eyeing the apple fritters one woman was selling. He pressed on, reminding himself that his Captain’s happiness was worth more than a lousy doughnut.

One item for sale did make him pause, however; a book, unremarkable, laid out on a table among plenty of others, but to Eren it was so familiar that it made his heart ache. He tentatively laid his fingers against the cover, reading the title for the first time in years. A fond smile came to his face as he recalled his mother reading it to him every night. It was a story about an adventurer discovering new lands. Of course, it had been his favourite.

He flipped it open to the first page and managed to skim over a few lines before the man behind the stall snapped, “You gotta buy it if you wanna read it!”

The smile dropped from Eren’s face and he reluctantly closed the book. With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the road and continued walking, oblivious to a pair of grey eyes that had been watching.

—

On Christmas eve, after everyone else had gone to bed, Eren stood in the empty dining hall surrounded by crumpled pieces of wrapping paper and shredded ribbon. He had no idea how to wrap the damn present. He drummed his fingers against the table, glaring down at the cup and saucer. It shouldn’t be so hard to wrap one little item, but every attempt so far had been a horrible failure. He couldn’t give the Captain a present that looked like it had been wrapped by a toddler.

If only he’d had the forethought to find a small box to pack it in, but it was too late for that now. Perhaps, instead of trying to artfully tuck the paper around the cup, he could simply make a sort of pouch and then tie it off at the top with the ribbon. He chewed at his lip thoughtfully. There was only so much paper left, he needed to make this attempt count.

Just as he picked up the cup to place the paper beneath it, a low voice cut through the silence.

“What are you doing?”

Eren started and gave an embarrassing yelp as he fumbled the cup and nearly dropped it. He looked over his shoulder to see Captain Levi standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, expression blank as always.

“Evening, Captain,” Eren greeted, carefully placing the teacup back down and turning to face his superior, trying to angle himself so he was hiding most of the mess and more importantly, the gift.

His awkwardness only served to make Levi more curious and he stepped closer, eyeing the discarded pieces of wrapping strewn around the table. He attempted to peak around Eren’s back but the scout quickly shifted his body to block his view, trying to play it off as an exaggerated yawn before casually leaning against the table.

“Can’t sleep, sir?” Eren asked, his voice pitching nervously.

“What are you hiding?” Levi demanded, ignoring the question. Without giving Eren a chance to reply, he pushed him aside.

“Wait, Captain—” Eren’s panicked cry trailed off weakly when he realized it was too late. Levi had already spotted the teacup.

“What’s this?” He asked, nodding towards the mess Eren had made.

Eren sighed in defeat. He should have just wrapped the damn thing in his room, on his bed, and risked dropping it. He hadn’t wanted Levi to know who the gift was from. It was far too extravagant, and he knew the Captain would only ream him out for “wasting his money,” as he would most likely put it.

“It’s a gift,” he answered weakly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“A gift for who?”

“For you,” Eren mumbled. He waited for the inevitable scolding, but Levi was quiet as he observed the gift. After a moment, he picked it up for a closer look at the delicate swirls of blue and gold, and then met Eren’s gaze over the cup.

“How did you afford this?”

“With my pay, sir.”

“Eren, this is—”

“Captain, please,” Eren cut him off, his brows furrowing in frustration. “I wanted to buy you a gift because you deserve it. That cup doesn’t even begin to express how much you mean to me.”

Levi’s eyes widened a fraction and Eren was mortified by his own near-confession. “To, to all of us, I mean,” He quickly added, trying to recover from his slip-up. “You’re a great leader and I… I just wanted to show my appreciation.”

Levi’s face was expressionless once more, save for the slight tension in his jaw and he said nothing, simply staring down at the cup in his hands. Eren’s shoulders sagged. The last thing he’d wanted to do was upset the man he adored so much. With a sigh, he gathered up the scrap pieces of wrapping and ribbon to dispose of in the fireplace, feeling the Captain’s eyes on him as he moved.

“If you don’t mind, sir, I think I’ll head to bed now,” Eren said once he finished tidying up. He gave a quick salute and then turned to leave.

“Eren,” Levi called, and the scout paused midstep, looking back. “This is… the most generous gift anyone’s ever given me. Thank you.”

The sincere gratitude in Levi’s eyes washed away any worry or disappointment Eren had been feeling and his face broke into a wide grin.

“You’re welcome, Captain. Merry Christmas,” He replied. Levi hummed in response and Eren interpreted it as “you too.”

He left the dining hall with his heart feeling lighter than it had in years.

—

In the morning, Eren awoke early as usual. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, and shivering as his feet touched the cold stone floor. Something out of place caught his eye and he looked over at the wooden nightstand, finding a neatly wrapped gift sitting atop it.

It hadn’t been there when he’d gone to bed, meaning someone had snuck in while he was sleeping. That was unnerving, to say the least. He picked it up, running a hand over the smooth brown paper before undoing the string tied around it. The wrapping fell to the floor and Eren gave a quiet gasp in disbelief as the gift was revealed.

It was the book; the one he’d found in the market, the same one his mother had read to him as a child. His throat was tight with emotion as he opened the cover. Inside, someone had scrawled a note in black ink. He blinked away the wetness in his eyes to read it.

‘I saw how you looked at this book. It must be something special, as you are to me.’

The writing was small and neat, nothing like Mikasa’s swirling letters or Armin’s hurried scribbles. There was no one else who knew about this book and its significance to him, yet he was certain that he had seen this writing before, countless times, on paperwork that he’d delivered to Commander Erwin from Levi’s office.

He grinned to himself, letting out something between a sob and a laugh as he clutched the book tightly to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	10. You're Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ereri, modern!au, fluff

Eren blinked several times, having been rudely awakened by a bright flashing light. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked around blearily for the source, finding Levi standing beside him with his phone pointed at Eren’s face.

There was another flash of light and Eren slammed his eyes shut, shielding them with his forearm.

“The fuck, Levi?” He slurred.

“Sorry, I forgot to take the flash off,” The man mumbled as he swiped through the pictures on his phone, a fond smile on his face.

“Why you takin’ pictures of me?” Eren demanded, his voice becoming clearer and crankier with every word. He sat up and scratched his head, shooting Levi a glare as he snickered from behind his hand.

“You’re so beautiful,” Levi told him, biting back a grin.

Suspicious of the man’s behaviour, Eren looked over at the full length mirror in the corner of the room. 

“Eugh!” He cried as he took in his puffy eyes, the crusted line of drool on his chin and the literal bird’s nest that was his hair. Every since he’d started growing it out, sex turned his hair into a frizzy, knotted mess, and it was pretty clear they’d gone at least three rounds last night.

“Delete those!” Eren cried, throwing back the blankets and leaping out of bed, uncaring that he was still naked.

“Absolutely not,” Levi said, turning around and clutching the phone to his chest. Eren hugged him from behind, scrabbling to take the device and practically growling in Levi’s ear.

“You look ridiculously cute. I’m keeping them,” Levi said firmly.

Eren gave up on trying to take the phone and wrapped his arms tightly around Levi’s chest to keep him from bolting. “No, I look disgusting! I’m not letting you go until you get rid of them!” He argued.

There was a moment of silence, and Levi peeked at him over his shoulder. “Join me in the shower and I’ll consider it.”

Eren’s eyes narrowed. He had really wanted to go back to sleep, but he supposed it wasn’t a bad deal.

He sighed. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	11. Cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ereri, modern!au, stupid humour and fluff

“Eren, where’s that piece of cheesecake I was saving?” Levi called as he rummaged through the fridge, looking for his snack.

Eren padded into the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck with a guilty expression on his face. “Ah, that… that was yours?”

“Of course it was mine, who else’s would it be?” Levi grumbled, closing the fridge and turning a heated glare on his boyfriend.

“Well, I was really hungry earlier, and it looked so good…” Eren trailed off with a sheepish grin.

Levi closed his eyes and sighed, the anger fading from his face. “That’s it. This is the last straw. Goodbye, Eren.”

He spun on his heel and left the kitchen. Knowing what he was up to, Eren laughed and followed him into the hall. “Babe, wait, I’m sorry!”

“No, there’s no coming back from this one,” Levi said matter-of-factly as he slipped on his shoes and jacket. “I’ve put up with you leaving towels on the floor, with you loading the dishwasher improperly. I even put up with your snoring every night.”

Eren leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, watching his boyfriend’s show with amusement. “Okay, I get it, Levi.”

“But this?” Levi went on, ignoring him. “Unforgivable.”

Eren put on a fake pout. “So you don’t love me anymore?”

Levi sighed wistfully. “No, I don’t. I don’t love you anymore.”

He grabbed the keys off the hanger and reached for the door handle, stepping out into the cold without another word. Eren waited three seconds before the door swung open again and Levi peeked his head in.

“I’m going to get more cheesecake, if you were wondering. And I was just kidding about the whole not loving you thing. I still do, even if you’re a shitty food thief.”

“It was a very convincing act,” Eren told him, placing a hand on his chest. “Kinda hurt my feelings. You can make it up to me by getting me one of those cherry danishes.”

Levi shot him an amused smirk before closing the door again, and Eren chuckled to himself as he made his way back to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	12. Are You Hitting on Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ereri, modern!au, humour and fluff

It had been months now. Months of Levi trying to get into the new desk clerk’s pants, and months of said clerk being frustratingly, adorably clueless. Levi had considered at first that maybe Eren just wasn’t interested, but then he’d stare when he thought Levi wasn’t paying attention, smile and blush when he got caught, and Levi knew that wasn’t the case.

The tricky part was getting Eren to realize that the attraction was mutual, without blatantly saying, “hey there, can I bend you over this desk and fuck you senseless?” Which is what Levi really wanted to say, but even he knew that wasn’t appropriate.

So, he began bringing the younger man a coffee each morning, snacks from the vending machine in the afternoon, he complimented his hair, or the cute new tie he was wearing. Still, he’d receive nothing more than a flushed face and a “thanks.”

He was either very dense, or very shy, Levi decided. However, his friend and fellow housekeeper Hanji suggested it was just the way Levi approached him, that while his actions were kind, his face and tone of voice weren’t. 

“The poor kid is probably confused,” they’d said.

“What’s to be confused about? I wanna take him out!”

“See, if you say ‘take you out’ with that face, he’s gonna think you intend to murder him, not bring him on a date,” Hanji laughed.

So, that was a new problem to work around. Hanji’s advice was to smile more, and be straightforward.

“Let me see your smile, Levi!” They said encouragingly. Levi obliged, baring his teeth and Hanji cringed. “Maybe don’t do that.”

Levi practiced smiling in the mirror that night, trying to get something that didn’t look strained or frightening. The next day, he strolled up to the desk, placing Eren’s coffee down as usual and the clerk greeted him with a bright grin.

“Thank you, Levi!” He said cheerily.

“No problem,” Levi answered. Eren turned away to write something down and Levi drummed his fingers against the desk, staring blatantly at the younger man’s ass, trying to think of something to chat about.

“Nice pants,” he said, without thinking.

Eren wore black dress slacks everyday, and gave Levi a confused smile over his shoulder. “Thanks? Uh, I got them half off at Banana Republic.”

“You can get them completely off at my place.”

The words slipped out before Levi could stop them. Eren blinked and Levi smiled in what he hoped was a friendly way, even though he knew there was no coming back from that slip-up. After a moment, Eren turned around, resting one hand on his hip, his expression thoughtful.

“Are you hitting on me?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Levi hung his head in exasperation. “Yes!” He groaned. He looked back up at the younger man, clearing his throat. “I’ve been hitting on you for months now. I must’ve spent a fortune on these coffees, and all those bags of gross pretzels you like for some reason.”

Eren glanced at the cup of coffee. “I thought you were just being nice.”

“Ugh,” Levi scoffed. “I’m not even that nice to my friends.”

“Smile, Levi!” Hanji hummed as they passed by.

“Fuck off,” Levi snapped over his shoulder. He gave Eren a pointed look. “See?”

Eren laughed. “Well, I think you’re a nice guy, even if you don’t.”

He scribbled something down on the corner of a paper and then slid it across the counter. “Text me sometime when you’re free. Let me treat you to a cup of coffee for a change.”

Levi pocketed the number, flashing Eren a genuine smile. “Make it a cup of earl grey, and we’re good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	13. Okay... This is New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ereri, modern!au, slight nsfw

Levi’s taxi pulled up to the house late in the evening. The driver had barely come to a stop when Eren’s head popped out the front door, and Levi’s heart swelled at the sight of him. 

The urge to race up the front steps, throw the man over his shoulder and take him straight to their bedroom was overwhelming, his luggage be damned. Levi restrained himself however, paid the driver, and calmly walked up the steps with his bags in tow.

Eren was wearing his brightest smile, excited to see his boyfriend in person for the first time in four weeks. Levi was no less excited, even if he wasn’t as obvious about it. Eren held the door open for him, letting Levi pass through and asked, “How was the flight?”

“Fine,” Levi replied, dropping his luggage in the hall. As soon as Eren closed the door, Levi was on him, hands in his hair, pressing their mouths together in a rough, needy kiss. Eren moaned in surprise, his own hands coming up to cup Levi’s face, fingers rubbing against the closely shaven hairs behind his ears.

“I missed you so much,” Levi mumbled, pressing against him until Eren’s back hit the wall. He sucked at his lower lip, dragging his teeth over it before pulling away and latching onto his neck.

“I… I missed you too,” Eren sighed, tilting his head back and clumsily popping open the buttons of the older man’s shirt. “I, uh, ordered us dinner, you know. It’s in the kitchen getting cold,” he added absentmindedly.

“Fuck dinner, I want dessert first,” Levi replied, punctuating his statement by cupping Eren through his jeans, earning something between a moan and a laugh. Levi’s own cock twitched at the sound.

“Get this off,” He said, grabbing the hem of Eren’s t-shirt and pulling it over his head. Eren resumed working on the buttons of Levi’s shirt, pushing it off his broad shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He half expected Levi to pick it back up but he didn’t seem to notice or care, too focused on caressing every bit of exposed skin his mouth and hands could find.

He kissed his way down Eren’s stomach, dropping to his knees as he did. Grabbing ahold of Eren’s belt, he pulled away to undo it and paused when something shiny caught his eye.

“Okay… this is new.”

Eren looked down at his navel where Levi’s eyes were focused and gave a breathy laugh. “Oh, yeah. Uh, surprise?”

A piece of silver jewelry hung from his belly button, the small, teal gem catching the light and glittering with each shaky inhale of breath. The jewelry was bright against his tan skin, looking pretty and delicate between well-defined abs.

“Fuck,” Levi breathed, brushing his thumb over the smooth skin around the piercing. “Shit, that’s so hot. Does it hurt?”

Eren shook his head. “It’s healed now. I had it done the day after you left.”

Levi pressed a kiss to his belly, just below the new piercing. “Any other surprises I should know about? Did you get my name tattooed on your ass too?”

Eren laughed, the jewelry shifting and sparkling delightfully before Levi’s eyes. “No,” he said, and something like mischief flashed in his eyes. “But I may have picked up a new toy for us to try out. It’s waiting in the bedroom.”

Levi’s brain short-circuited for a moment at the slow smirk Eren gave him. He blinked a few times before climbing to his feet again, taking Eren’s arm in his as he said, “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	14. Is That My Shirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ereri, modern!au

Annie Lennox was blaring through the apartment when Eren came home, which could only mean one thing; Levi was in cleaning mode. He slipped his shoes off at the door and then tiptoed down the hall, not wanting to get his socks too wet if the floors had been freshly mopped.

The clinking sound of dishes being put away led him to the kitchen and he halted in the doorway, his breath hitching at the sight that greeted him. Levi stood on his toes to put away a dish on the highest shelf, the long t-shirt he wore riding up and giving Eren a peek at his well-rounded ass. His eyes worked their way down over a pair of thick, bare thighs and muscular calves and then back up again.

“Is that my shirt?” He asked, snapping out of his daze. He stepped up behind the shorter man to take the dish, sliding it onto the shelf with ease.

“Yeah,” Levi replied, sparing his boyfriend a glance before continuing his work at the sink. “I’m doing laundry and it’s the only thing I could find that you wouldn’t mind me getting dirty.”

It was an old band t-shirt that Eren had picked up nearly a decade ago, faded black and long enough to reach halfway down Levi’s thighs. Eren stepped back to give the man his space, admiring him from the doorway and hoping for another glimpse of those smooth, pale cheeks. Either Levi was wearing some very skimpy underwear, or none at all, and Eren’s fingers twitched with the need to find out.

Just as he was thinking of pulling out his phone and sneaking a few pictures, Levi slapped a wet cloth on the counter and turned to face him.

“What are you looking at?” He demanded, annoyed with being watched so closely.

“You! Stop being so cute,” Eren answered easily, giving his lip a suggestive bite. “What do you have on under there, anyway?”

He grinned at the pink flush rising on Levi’s cheeks, even as a tea towel was flung into his face.

“Help me dry these, you pervert,” Levi shot back, “and maybe I’ll let you find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	15. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ereri, modern!au, stupid humour, nsfw

In this moment, Levi had to remind himself that Eren was a catch. He was beautiful, fiercely loyal and had a heart of gold. Levi was thankful to have him as a partner, but he wasn’t without flaw. Eren also had a short fuse, threw tantrums, and tended to make impulsive decisions, but Levi could handle that. The one thing he couldn’t handle was his terrible dirty talk.

“That’s it, take my manmeat all the way down your throat,” Eren grunted, hand on the back of Levi’s head, pushing him further down onto his cock. “Choke on it, baby.”

Levi didn’t mind the rough treatment. They were both naturally aggressive in bed, that didn’t bother him one bit. But manmeat? Eren, please. He gave a snort of laughter, muffled by the dick wedged in the back of his throat, and Eren interpreted it as him gagging.

“Oh yeah, you like that? Milk me, Levi.” Levi looked up at his boyfriend with teary eyes, struggling to hold back any further laughter. “You want my baby gravy, don’t you?”

Levi screamed internally, bordering on hysterical as he continued to let his boyfriend fuck his face. He was lucky the guy was gorgeous, or he would be completely soft at this point.

“I’m gonna come,” Eren groaned and all Levi could think was thank god. “Where do you want it? Can I paint your pretty face with it?”

Fuck, that would be messy, but Levi knew how much Eren liked it so he hummed in agreement. Eren slid out of his mouth and gave himself a few tugs, finishing on Levi’s face, splashes of come landing on his cheek, nose and lips.

Eren knew his boyfriend well enough that he fetched Levi a damp cloth as soon as he caught his breath. Levi scrubbed his face with it, tossing the soiled cloth into the laundry hamper just as Eren swooped down to kiss him.

“Let me take care of you now.”

“Okay, yeah, but first we need to talk,” Levi told him. Worry flashed in Eren’s eyes, and he quickly went on. “No, it’s not like that. Just that your, uh, dirty talk needs a little work.”

“What do you mean?” Eren asked, cocking his head like a puppy and Levi almost wanted to drop the subject completely.

“You… Well shit, Eren, you called your dick manmeat.”

Eren blinked at him, and Levi waited for him to say something. He was beginning to worry he had offended him when suddenly the corner of Eren’s lip twitched and he snorted before collapsing on the bed in a fit of giggles.

“Oh, god I did!” He cackled into the sheets and Levi began to laugh with him.

“You told me to milk you,” he whispered in Eren’s ear, earning a fresh wave of laughter.

Teary eyed, Eren finally lifted his head, his face pleasantly flushed. “Holy shit, I’m sorry, Levi. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn’t even realize what I was saying. Maybe it’s time to cut down on the porn.”

Levi chuckled. “You think?”

Eren snuggled back into the sheets, one green eye peeking up at his boyfriend. Levi could still make out the embarrassed flush on his cheeks, and he huddled in closer, pressing kisses to his shoulder.

“You’re so fucking sexy without all that shit anyway,” He assured him. “Just hearing you moan makes me so hard. The way you pull my hair when you’re about to come, and how your thighs tremble when you finish… fucking beautiful.”

Eren lifted his head, staring at his boyfriend with awe. “Teach me how to talk like that.”

“Maybe later,” Levi said, pulling Eren against him. “Right now there’s something else your mouth should be doing besides talking.”

Eren laughed, taking the hint and slipping between Levi’s thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	16. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ereri, canonverse, explicit

“Eren,” Levi hissed, swatting at the hand sneaking it’s way around his chest. A warm mouth pressed against the back of his neck and he closed his eyes to compose himself. “We can’t do this here.”

“Why not?” Eren murmured, shuffling closer under the Captain’s sleeping bag so he was flush against him, grinding a very obvious erection against the older man’s thigh. “Everyone’s asleep.”

Levi shot a glare over his shoulder. “The tents are barely two feet apart, you think no one’s going to hear?”

Eren rested his chin on Levi’s shoulder, meeting the older man’s gaze unwaveringly as his roaming hand slid down to cup him through his underwear. He smiled, a little too innocently, when Levi’s breathing hitched.

“I think we can be quiet, don’t you?” He asked. “Let’s make a bet. Winner gets a blow job every day for a week. First one to make a noise loses.”

Levi gave a breathy laugh. “That’s a bet you can’t win, not with the way you always scream my name.”

The cocky look on Levi’s face faltered when Eren pulled away, and he watched curiously as the younger man reached into his bag for something. He rolled onto his back, raising himself onto his elbows while Eren clumsily removed his underwear and sat back on his legs, pouring the oil over his fingers.

In the next moment, Eren was on his hands and knees, hovering over him and locking their mouths together in a wet kiss. Levi could make out the unmistakable slick sound of Eren preparing himself and he groaned internally. He had the forethought to remove his own underwear, not wanting to get them stained with oil or come, and then Eren was straddling his hips, grinding his ass against Levi’s cock.

“We’ll see who screams who’s name tonight, Captain,” Eren whispered before sinking down on him in one fluid motion. Levi’s jaw dropped, his hands gripping the younger man’s hips tightly. Eren wasted no time, beginning to rock back and forth in his lap, biting down on his lip.

Levi could make out the glint of determination in his eyes even in the dim lighting, and he threw his head back, ready to admit defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	17. The Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a little silly when he's sick.

“Here, take this so you can get some rest,” Levi said, handing Eren a small, measured cup filled with viscous green liquid.

Eren forced himself upright in the bed, narrowing his red-rimmed eyes at the medicine. He sniffled pathetically and took the cup, downing it like a shot under Levi’s watchful gaze.

“I been resting awe day,” Eren muttered thickly as he handed back the empty receptacle.

“And you still sound like shit. I don’t need you keeping me up all night with your sneezing and coughing,” Levi replied as he made his way to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

Eren pouted, slumping against the headboard. He’d caught a nasty flu that had been going around, and it had been kicking his ass all day. It would’ve been a lot worse without his husband looking after him like he had, Eren mused, a small smile coming to his face as he watched Levi brush his teeth through the open bathroom door.

When Eren had woken up that morning with a pounding headache and a stuffy nose, the older man called into work for him, telling Mikasa he wouldn’t be making it in, and then called Erwin to tell him he was taking the day off too.

“What a good man I have,” he mumbled aloud, eyes trailing appreciatively over Levi’s naked back, from his broad shoulders down to the curve of his butt that was unfortunately hidden by a pair of grey pajama pants.

Levi glanced at him over his shoulder, brows furrowed, before turning back, spitting and rinsing the sink and his toothbrush. He flicked off the bathroom light and climbed into bed next to the sick man.

“Did you say something?”

“Just thinkin’ ‘bout how much I love you,” Eren hummed, leaning into Levi’s side.

He felt Levi tense as his clammy forehead rested on his shoulder, but instead of pulling away like he expected, the older man pressed a hand to it to check his temperature.

“At least your fever is gone,” he said, running his fingers through Eren’s hair.

Eren whined pathetically, leaning into the touch, feeling Levi’s chest rumble beneath him as he chuckled.

“I’m sure you’ll be feeling better by tomorrow morning. Let’s get some sleep.”

Levi rolled over and turned off the lamp before snuggling into his pillow, but Eren remained propped up on his elbow, eyes scanning over his husband’s form in the darkness, tracing the muscles of his back in the faint moonlight coming in through the window.

Funny, he was already beginning to feel better.

“Eren.” 

Levi’s voice took on a warning tone as the younger man reached under the blanket to cup his ass.

“Hm?” Eren hummed innocently, kneading a firm cheek with his fingers.

“Go to sleep.”

Eren scooted closer, pressing a kiss to Levi’s shoulder blade. “Don’t wanna.”

When he tried to sneak his hand under the waistband of Levi’s pajama bottoms, Levi sighed and rolled over to face him. Eren blinked up at him with wide green eyes, a shit eating grin on his face. Not getting the hint from Levi’s stern glare, he grabbed the man’s hip and pulled him closer.

“Eren, you’re sick,” Levi pointed out with a disgusted curl of his lip as Eren nuzzled into his neck.

“I feel better! You healed me with your loving care, nurse Levi,” he insisted. “Lemme repay you.”

Levi groaned when Eren cupped his through him pants, more in irritation than pleasure, though Eren seemed to take it as the latter and was encouraged, pressing a kiss to Levi’s throat and rubbing him with a firmer hand.

“The things I wanna do to you,” Eren sighed, and Levi rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

Levi picked up on the grogginess of his voice, the way his groping hands were becoming less persistent. The medicine was taking affect and putting him to sleep, so Levi pressed him back against his pillow, hovering over him.

“Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do to me?” He asked, deciding to indulge him for a moment, amusement lacing his words.

Eren blinked up at him a few times before giving a huge yawn and closing them for good.

“Gonna make you beg for this dick,” he mumbled, even as his hands fell to his sides, unmoving. “An’ make you my bitch.”

Levi snorted at the delirious nonsense, pressing his face into his own pillow to muffle his laughter. Almost instantly, Eren let out a soft snore, letting the older man know he was down for the count. Shaking his head, Levi tucked the blanket around Eren’s shoulders and settled back on his side, sighing as he looked over his husband’s profile.

“You dork,” he muttered fondly. “I’ll be looking forward to that, once you’re better,” he added, even though the other man couldn’t hear. With a soft smile, he tucked himself back in and closed his eyes for some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	18. Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit, orgasm denial, canonverse

Levi slid his eyes to the clock on the wall. They'd been at this for over a quarter hour and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. When they first began these types of visits, Eren could barely last two minutes, but his control and endurance had improved immensely since then.

His gaze returned to the young man seated in the chair across from him, looking beautifully vulnerable with his arms bound behind his back, ankles strapped to the chair legs, and a leather ring tied snugly around the base of his cock. Eren's mouth hung open, his eyes heavy lidded and hazy as he watched the hand working his dick with fascination.

“Sir,” he panted, his sweat slicked abs clenching under the strain of holding back his orgasm yet again.

Levi heeded the simple warning and pulled his hand away, rubbing circles over Eren's chest instead, thumbing a nipple and admiring the sharp edge of his jaw as the younger man threw his head back, his eyes squeezed shut. After a moment, he resumed toying with his cock, teasing the head with his thumb, and then pumping the shaft with quick measured strokes. Deciding to push him a little further, he brought his other hand up to caress his balls.

Though he didn't openly show it, Levi basked in the sounds the younger man made, reveling in each moan and gasp and whine. His throat often went dry and his own cock ached at the stunning visuals Eren’s submission provided him.

Eren had come to him first, seeking relief from the weight on his shoulders, even if he had been unsure exactly what he was asking for. The title of Humanity's Last Hope weighed heavily on him, pressure and responsibility wearing him thin. Levi offered him a way to let go, a small moment of bliss, and Eren was more than happy to give himself over, let himself be taken apart by such skilled, trusted hands, and then put back together again with the care he so desperately needed.

“Sir!” Eren choked out, his ass and thighs clenching, hips lifting off the chair. 

Levi released him again, hands rubbing soothingly up and down Eren’s trembling thighs, encouraging him to relax while still providing some form of stimulation. He gave him just long enough to regain a sliver of composure before his fingers wrapped around him again, sliding up and down over his flushed, swollen cock.

Eren shuddered and whined, his toes curling and digging into the carpet. Feeling brave, he lifted his head to meet Levi’s eyes, finding no mercy in the older man's cool gaze, which only excited him further. He loved that Levi didn't coddle or go easy on him. Heat churned in his belly when he glanced down, noticing the thick outline of Levi’s erection beneath his tan uniform pants. 

The sight only added fuel to the already blazing fire of his arousal and he gasped, “sir, sir, sir!” Closing his eyes again, he arched off the chair as far as his restraints would allow, every muscle in his body straining. Levi released him but Eren was sure it was too late.

“I’m sorry sir,” he cried, gritting his teeth as he fought back against the throbbing release.

“Hold it,” Levi warned, sitting back in his own chair to observe the younger man twitch and tremble. Yes, he offered Eren a form of release, but in exchange there were rules to follow. He waited to see if Eren would hold up his end of the deal.

“I can't, I can't,” Eren whined desperately.

“Hold it or I’ll keep going until you come again.”

The thought of painful overstimulation and a forced orgasm was just enough to pull him back from the edge and Eren gave a pitiful, drawn out groan, his body sagging back against the chair, head lolling forward. He cracked open one eye, peeking down to make sure he hadn't accidentally leaked, which would result in a punishment.

“Hah,” he breathed, proud and relieved to see that he was still clean.

Levi took a moment to oil up his hands again before gripping the younger man’s shaft in one and rubbing circles over the head with the other. He studied Eren's face, appreciating the rosy cheeked, slack jawed expression he wore. 

He pumped Eren’s cock with slow, upward strokes, alternating hands until the younger man was shaking and panting again. He didn't speak however, so Levi jerked him harder and faster, searching for his next peak.

Eren grit his teeth again, brows pinched, breaths coming in sharp quick pants. Levi could tell he was testing how long he could hold off before asking him to stop; a dangerous game to play if he overestimated himself.

Finally, he gave a weak, barely audible “sir” and Levi paused only for a moment before deciding it had gone on long enough. It wasn't healthy to for his erection to be constricted for so long, and even though he knew Eren would heal, he had no desire to truly hurt him. He resumed pumping him with long, firm strokes.

“Sir!” Eren cried, his body tensing, trying in vain to curl in on itself. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I-”

His release was explosive, as always, wave after wave of come spurting from the tip of his flushed, pulsing cock and splattering messily over his chest, stomach and thighs. He was loud as he struggled against his restraints and Levi was sure everyone on this side of headquarters could overhear, but he couldn't bring himself to care, drinking up every moan and grunt the other man gave as he came undone. 

Eren’s body finally began to relax and he practically melted into his seat, chest heaving, and looking utterly satisfied. Levi slowed his hand but didn't stop, waiting. When Eren didn't speak, he picked up the pace again, focusing the palm of his hand around the sensitive head. 

Eren jerked and gasped. “Ah, stop! Sir, please stop,” he whined.

Levi frowned at that, giving him a rough squeeze. “What do you say, Eren?”

Eren’s jaw clenched and he hissed, the persistent hands on his spent member clearing the post orgasmic fog and jogging his memory. 

“Thank you! Thank you, sir!” he sputtered.

“That's right,” Levi said, his tone firm as he continued to mercilessly tug and squeeze Eren’s cock as punishment. “You say thank you when someone does you a favour, right?”

“Yes,” Eren breathed, his face pained as he tried in vain to shift his pelvis away from Levi’s touch.

“You won't forget your manners again, will you?” 

“No, sir!” Eren sobbed, shaking his head urgently.

“Say it,” Levi demanded, hand moving relentlessly even as tears gathered in the younger man’s eyes.

“I won’t forget again, sir!”

Levi gave him several more oil and come slicked strokes before releasing him.

“Good boy.”

Eren wheezed and whimpered, his body twitching with aftershocks as he slumped in the chair. Levi removed the leather cock ring and stood to untie the younger man’s ankles and wrists. He coiled the ropes neatly and set them on his desk before cleaning his hands with a cloth, tossing a fresh one at Eren, who used it to wipe up the splatters of come on his body.

When they were both relatively clean, Levi came to stand behind him again, massaging the younger man's shoulders, hands sliding down his finely muscled arms and coming to rest on his still heaving chest.

“Breathe,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of Eren’s head. “You did well.”

Eren rubbed at the red rope burns on his wrists that were already beginning to heal before tilting his head back and giving Levi a warm smile.

“Thank you, sir,” he repeated, softer this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


	19. Dad!Ereris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some parental Ereri with their cute baby Isabel and their sassy son Farlan! PG

Eren can feel the group of women watching him from across the store, their giggles and whispers just loud enough to reach his ears. He’s used to attracting this kind of attention by now, but it still makes him wrinkle his nose in irritation, and he does his best to ignore them, browsing through the clothing section for lack of anything better to do.

The baby strapped to his chest babbles away, drooling over the teething toy she’s munching on and he instinctively presses a kiss to the top of her head, earning an obnoxious symphony of “aww’s” from the group of women standing nearby. He rolls his eyes and sighs, pretending to be interested in one of the graphic tees, pulling it from the rack for a better look.

The baby gives an excited squeal, tossing her teething ring to the ground and Eren groans internally as he watches it roll along the floor to settle at the feet of his admirers.

“Izzy,” he chastises softly, and makes the mistake of locking eyes with one of the women as he hesitates to retrieve the toy. Her friends give her shoulder a nudge, knowing smiles on their faces. Eren  mentally prepares himself to turn her down when she inevitably tries to flirt with him, giving her a tight smile as she brings the toy over.

“Here you go,” she says, handing it to Eren with a what he supposes is meant to be an enticing grin.

He takes it with a quiet “thanks” before pocketing it.

“Is she yours?” The woman asks, twirling a piece of blonde hair around her fingers.

“Yeah,” Eren replies, smiling fondly at his daughter.

“Well, of course, she’s absolutely adorable,” she says, taking one of the baby’s hands and cooing at her.

Isabel just blinks her big green eyes at the woman, able to sense bullshit from a mile away, much like her father.

“You look so young to be a dad,” the blonde adds, glancing back up at Eren. “Is the mother still around?”

Eren is taken aback by her boldness. Usually they chatted him up a little more before asking personal questions.

“Ah, well, no, she—”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” the blonde says with a pout, her brows pinching together in what was probably not genuine sympathy. She crosses her arms under her breasts, giving her cleavage a boost and it takes all of Eren’s restraint to keep from making a sound of disgust.

“I’m Pam, by the way.”

A few years ago, Eren would have told this woman, in some very colourful language, to get lost but he's a mature adult now, so for the sake of appearing as such, he replies in a clipped tone, “Eren.”

“Oh, that’s such a cute name. I have a daughter myself, Eren. Maybe we can get together sometime, have a little play date?” The way she says it definitely implies a double meaning and Eren can’t keep the grimace from his face.

“I don’t really—”

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” she insists, reaching out to touch his arm. “Being a single parent is so exhausting, we need to live a little once in a while.”

“I’m not—”

“Let me give you my number, and we can—”

Suddenly, a small blonde head pops out from one of the nearby clothing racks. The child fixes the woman with a glare as he says, “C'mon, you’re just making yourself look desperate, lady!”

“Farlan?” Eren says, surprised. “What are you doing in there?”

“Playing,” the five year-old says matter-of-factly before climbing out from under the rack and coming to stand next to his dad. The woman looks taken aback, a hand pressed to her chest as he continues, “Seriously, I don’t need a mom, I’ve already got two dads and they’re enough to deal with!”

Both Eren and the woman are stunned into speechlessness. The awkward silence is broken by another voice as Levi appears. “There you are,” he grumbles, grabbing Farlan’s shoulder. “I look away for one second and you take off.”

He turns his attention to the blonde who’s gaping at the three of them. “Who’s this?”

“Pam,” Eren replies with a shrug.

“She’s trying to get in Dad’s pants!” Farlan announces loudly, earning curious looks from several nearby customers, and Pam’s face goes red.

_ “Farlan,” _ Eren hisses, grabbing the boy’s hand, while Levi’s brows shoot up into his hairline.

“Aren’t they always?” he mutters, taking Eren’s free hand in his own. “I can’t leave any of you alone for even a few seconds.”

Coming to her senses, Pam scoffs loudly and spins on her heels, walking back to where her friends are watching with wide eyes.

“Yeah, go back home to your cats and your boxed wine!” Farlan calls after her, giggling as his dads usher him out of the store.

As they make their way through the parking lot, Eren lets out a long sigh, and Levi chuckles, shaking his head in amusement. “You know, I admire the composure you’ve developed over the years, but you could’ve just told her off,” he says.

“Apparently I don’t need to, when I’ve got this one to come to my rescue,” Eren replies, nodding his head at Farlan who’s skipping along at his side, beaming up at him.

When they finish loading their purchases into the trunk of the car, and the kids into the backseat, Levi pauses at the driver’s side door, meeting Eren’s eyes over the roof of the sedan.

“Go home to your cats and your boxed wine,’” he repeats his son's earlier words, almost in awe. “Where does he even get that shit from?”

Eren gives his husband a pointed look, sarcasm dripping from his words as he answers, “Yeah, I  _ wonder _ .”

There’s a pause before they both break into a laugh, climbing in the car to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
